


Keeping Up With The Tomlinsons

by TheLarryDiaries



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Coming Out, Fluff, Keeping Up With The Kardashians - AU, Kid Fic, M/M, Post-1D - AU, daddy!louis, papa!harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-13 23:05:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2168673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLarryDiaries/pseuds/TheLarryDiaries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt:</p><p>Can you do a prompt where it's basically a keeping up with the karadashins au but instead it's keeping up with the tomlinsons and Louis and harry are married. they have 5 kids. you can name them whatever you want but the oldest child has to be 17. Louis and harry used to be in one direction but now they're married with 5 kids and a reality tv show. Basically on this episode their oldest son comes out to them and basically the entire one shot will be based on the family's reaction . make it funny but cute and a little bit angsty but you know coming out to your parents can't be easy even if they're gay. oh and a happy ending.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keeping Up With The Tomlinsons

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So, this is my first Larry fic in a while. This was also a prompt fill for my Larry Prompt Fills work. If you wish to submit a prompt, please do so on that work or message me on Tumblr:
> 
> thelarrydiaries123

Here we have the Tomlinson-Styles. Former boybanders, Harry Styles and Louis Tomlinson, are now married with five children and a reality show. There is Macy, the youngest of the bunch at eight years old. Ryan is the second youngest at eleven. Then there is twelve-year-old Chelsea. Dina is next at fifteen. And last, but certainly not least, seventeen-year-old Devin.

Devin was currently in the private room with the eggshell walls, cameras, and microphones. This was normal; the parts where reality stars have moments to talk to the audience about their thoughts and emotions and other random stuff. Yes, this was one of those times.

"I have something really important to tell my family that not even Dina knows about. I'm really nervous because I have no idea how they'll react and what will happen after that, but I kinda have to get this off my chest so I won't feel guilty about it later on." Devin said to the main camera. It was weird, almost like you were talking to yourself, but Devin got used to it after the first month of recording the show.

He walked out pf the room, heart palpitating as Macy scurried over to him.

"Daddy and Papa are planning are family vacation. They're thinking about Ibiza, but Ryan wants to go to somewhere with the northern lights. And I want to go somewhere like the Caribbean. Then Dina wants to go to Italy and shop. I don't remember what Chelsea wanted. We're having a meeting to discuss it right now."

Devin sighed. /This will be the perfect time to come out. It's now or never./

~ ~ ~

"Where do you suggest we go then?" Louis huffed, sassily putting his hands on his hips and looking up at Harry.

Devin was sat beside Dina- his best friend in the family- and Chelsea, who was currently stuffing mini marshmallows in her mouth. Harry and Louis sat across from them with Macy at Louis' side and Ryan at Harry's.

"That's for us all to decide, Lou." Harry responded whilst putting his arm around Louis' waist.

"Where do you guys wanna go then?" Answers immediately started flying as soon as Louis finished his question. There were things along the lines of Alaska, Italy, New York, and the Bahamas. At least, that's all Harry and Louis could make out.

"Why Alaska, Ryan?" Harry questioned.

"I wanna see the northern lights."

"Italy?"

"Daddy, it's Italy. Shoes. Shopping. Is this a rhetorical question?" Dina said like it was the most obvious reason.

"Ok, and Chelsea, we live in New York."

"But we've never exactly seen everything there is to see. What about the world's largest Toys-R-Us? Or your little 1Dful World?"

"What are you talking about? We've been everywhere here."

"Then let's stay here and see what else NYC has to offer!" Everyone, including stayed silent until Harry finally spoke up.

"Moving on. Bahamas?"

"I want to lay on the beach and drink smoothies from coconuts."

"I guess that's a more valid reason than 'seeing what NYC has to offer'." Chelsea threw a mini marshmallow at Louis, who expertly caught it in is mouth.

"DJ? Where did you want to go again?" Instantly, all eyes were focused on Devin. He looked around the table, then at his entwined hands on his lap.

"Guys I have something important to tell you."

"If it's about the vacation, it's totally fine if you want to go to Ibiza because we do-"

"No. This isn't really about the trip. For the record, I'd go with San Francisco." He opted to say rather than just flat out saying 'I'm Gay' to his family.

"San Francisco was fun when we went there for concerts, love." Louis reminisced to Harry.

"Yeah, and there were gay pride flags everywhere. I really felt welcomed.

"So why is it you want to go to San Francisco?"

"Um," Devin debated on how his words were gonna come out: how /he/ was gonna come out. "Well... I wanna feel welcomed, too?" He thinks it came out wrong, but accordingly to Louis, it came out just right.

"Devin? Do we need to have a talk? Just us two and Harry?" Devin shook his head.

"Dads, I'm not straight." Devin sighed. Harry and Louis shared a smile then looked back at Devin.

"I knew it!!! I knew it all a long!"

"We all did, Dina." Chelsea rebutted.

"Wait, what?" Devin looked around the room.

"We were just waiting for you to admit it this entire time." Ryan chimed.

"Excuse me?"

"Even the viewers knew, love. You aren't very subtle when it comes to hiding it. And believe me, I know unsubtlety." Harry scoffed.

"You people knew?!?!"

"Devin, you know I have a gaydar. God, you have so much to learn from me. Don't worry, hon. I'll teach you everything you need to know."

"Dear lord, help me." Devin muttered as his head fell into his hands.

"So where are we gonna go?" Macy giggled beside Louis.

"Let's talk about that later once daddy's gained his sanity."

"Harry, shut up! I'm trying to be happy over here! Honestly, I probably would've cried if you came to us and told us you were straight-"

"Louis!" Harry gasped, eyes wide.

"What, Harry? I'm just being honest. I'm very proud of you, Devin, really."

"/We/ are very proud of you." Harry corrected.

"Now we just have to influence Ryan and we'll be-"

"No! No, let him find his own way."

"What kind of family am I living with?" Devin groaned.

"Devin Joel, you are living with the Tomlinsons, of course!" Chelsea cheered.

"What's a gaydar?"

"You see what you did to the child, Louis?"

"Don't be ridiculous, Harry. Macy, I'm gonna tell you all about a gaydar and how important it is for you to have one."

"My god, I'm going up to my room so I could video chat my boyfriend."

"You have a boyfriend?!" Everyone asked in unison.

"Goodbye, family!"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks, Sarah, for the prompt!


End file.
